


All You Have To Do Is Stay

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Percy is stuck at home after an injury.





	All You Have To Do Is Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 3 of the 30 day multi-fandom one shot challenge I'm doing this year instead of NaNoWriMo. The prompt was "restless."
> 
> Title is from the song Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara.

Marguerite Blakeney stood outside her husband’s chambers. His back was to her and he hadn’t noticed her yet. She suppressed a sigh as she watched him place perfectly folded clothes and other necessities into a large satchel. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” she asked, no longer content to just stand and watch as he plotted behind her back. 

Sir Percival Blakeney, Bart. also known to a small few as the Scarlet Pimpernel, turned at the voice, to see his wife standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. 

Percy looked down at the travel bag he was packing and back at Marguerite, knowing he was in trouble. 

He straightened, grabbed his cane from beside the bed and walked over to where she stood. “Lud, Madame, I was simply packing a bag for a future trip. Far in the future, I assure you,” he drawled, hoping she would believe the story. 

She simply raised a delicate eyebrow in response. He should have known better than to try and trick the cleverest woman in Europe. 

Percy sighed. “I cannot sit still and do nothing while there are lives to be saved in France.” 

“You heard the doctor, Percy. Your leg is broken, and you must rest. The rest of the league are perfectly capable of carrying out your orders while you remain in England.” 

“You know I was not made for sitting still and doing nothing, darling. I have to be out there, helping my men save lives,” he said and Marguerite could see how restless he had become. 

“You are helping, by making plans that the others will carry out. They can do without you in Paris for a few weeks. Besides,” she said, looking up at him with a carefully crafted pout, “don’t you want to stay here with me for a time? You have been gone so often lately, it has been wonderful having you to myself.” 

“Sink me, but you do know how to turn a man inside out, Margot,” he said, his eyebrows raising at her words. 

Marguerite smiled. “I know you want to be out with your men, but it’s only for a few more weeks. You always talk about how you long for home while away in Paris.” 

“It seems that I am not ever satisfied with my current position, eh?” Percy said with a laugh. 

Marguerite shook her head at him fondly. “Always wanting to be somewhere else?”

“You do make it difficult to want to be elsewhere,” he said, giving her an affectionate look. 

“Says the man who was packing his own bag so he could sneak out of the house,” Marguerite said, her eyebrow raised. 

“I should have known better than to marry such a clever wife,” Percy said with an exaggerated sigh. 

“And I should have realized what I was getting into by choosing such a dashing and heroic husband,” she said, a smile blooming across her lips. 

“Odd’s fish, my dear, the things you say,” Percy said as he leaned down to kiss her. 

Marguerite reached her arms up to wind around his neck and press herself closer to him. 

Although he had been home the past few weeks due to his injury, before that, he had been spending most of his time in France. The violence had reached an even greater fever pitch across the channel, and while the league saved doomed aristocrats almost every day, it never seemed like enough. 

She understood what drove Percy and his men to risk their lives, and he wouldn’t be the man she loved if he wasn’t so brave and selfless, but a part of her wished for him to stay safely with her in England. Not wondering if she would see him again as he left, pressing a heated kiss to her lips in farewell. 

“It’s only a few more weeks, my love,” she said as she drew back, moving one of her hands down to cup his cheek. 

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. 

“Besides, Andrew and Tony and the others are due to arrive tonight and you can continue to plan all you like,” Marguerite said, knowing she would always share her husband with those he helped. 

“What if something goes wrong and I am not there to assist?” he asked as he opened his eyes, and she could see the pain and frustration shining there. 

“Your men know what they are doing, they can complete a few rescues without the Scarlet Pimpernel by their side. That’s why you have the league. You can’t do this alone, darling. You are not alone,” she said, trying to pour all her love and support into her words. 

Percy turned his head to press a quick kiss her her palm. He reached a hand up to take her hand in his. 

“What would I do without you?” he asked, his thumb rubbing back and forth against her knuckle. 

“Oh, you would make it somehow,” she said, her tone light. 

Percy shook his head. “I’m not quite sure that I would,” he said, his voice low and serious. 

“Oh, Percy,” she said, her voice coming out a sigh. “I love you.” 

Percy’s hands dropped down to her waist. “And you have no idea just how much I love you, my dear.” 

“I think I have some idea,” Marguerite said with a small laugh. “So, you’ll stay and rest?”

Percy sighed. “It seems I must, and I am not one to shirk my duty.” 

“I know it’s difficult, but I’m glad for the time together,” Marguerite said leaning into him. 

Percy nodded. “As am I.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, content to just be with each other. 

Percy’s smile turned mischievous and Marguerite wondered what he was up to. 

“If I remember correctly, my love, my men aren’t coming until later tonight.” 

“You are correct sir,” Marguerite said her lips quirking upwards. 

Without another word, Percy leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. 


End file.
